tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Electra
ELECTRA is an engineer and scientist who opted reluctantly to join the Decepticons, more out of fear of what Emperor Prime might make her do than out of any real sense of altruism. As time passed, however, she came to realize just what sort of danger the Autobots could be if left unchecked. Nearly crippled by a project to defend against the Autobots that went horribly wrong, Electra was only recently rebuilt into a new body to better suit her needs, as well as make her more versatile to the Decepticon cause. Now, she finds herself trapped in an alternate dimension where those who were her enemies are actually the ones fighting the good fight. In her robot form, she wields an electric cannon. Her transport mode is similarly armed, with the addition of proton missiles, and is capable of superluminal flight with an extended communications suite. Her third mode, codename Valkyrie, incorporates stronger armor and firepower to her robot mode, armed primarily with a dual-barreled electric cannon. While shielded against both electric- and radiation-based forms of damage, she is vulnerable to chemical and sonic attack. Her curiosity about her new home, as well as the specifics of her evil counterpart in this dimension, can get her in over her head. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: In our dimension, the designation “Electra” on Decepticon networks tends to lead to a number of classified research projects leading up to what historians have dubbed “the Lost Years” -- the four-million year period where Optimus Prime and Megatron were lost on prehistoric Earth. She emerged from the shadows, her ambition to become part of the new Decepticon High Command in the wake of the apparent loss of Megatron and others all too easily noticed. Her research and hard work eventually culminated in a realization of her desires, heading up MedTech on Cybertron under Shockwave’s command. It also, however, resulted in the advent of a heavily classified combat exo-armor project known only as Project Valkyrie -- a project in which Electra was lost during testing. The circumstances were unknown to the rank-and-file, and those members of Decepticon Command in the know about the project placed it under classifications high enough to where only the highest-ranked Decepticons could access and discover for themselves what had occurred. The truth of the matter was that Project Valkyrie went terribly, horribly wrong. Electra’s designed exo-armor somehow became sentient in its own right, and struggled mentally with the Decepticon femme to assume control of the amalgamated body during the field-testing. With everything going haywire, and Electra deemed a clear threat to the assembled members of Decepticon Command, it took the combined firepower of the assembly at the test site to take down the exo-armor-enhanced Electra. Not only was Project Valkyrie scrapped as a result, but destroying Electra’s work necessitated her termination. But this is not her story... * * * * * * * * * * * * In the Mirror Universe, everything is reversed: the Autobots, under the iron-fisted rule of Emperor Prime, are the aggressors of the Cybertronian species, bent on conquest of the known universe; the Decepticons under Megatron, however, swore to protect their homeworld and beyond from the threat of the Autobots. It is here, on the mirror reflection of Cybertron, that the saga of our intrepid heroine begins. Electra was more often a behind-the-scenes femme than anything else. She never sought any sort of accolades for her work, seeing those as more a distraction from performing her duty than anything else. When Emperor Prime arose to lead the Autobots on their path of conquest, Electra reluctantly chose to side with the Decepticons -- more than anything else out of expediency. It wasn’t patriotism or a desire to protect others that originally drew her, but rather the fact that she knew the Autobots would likely try to forcibly draw her into their fold. She adopted the alternate mode of a Cybertronian starfighter, very similar to the design and appearance of Starscream. Most of Electra’s more civil-minded projects that were intended for the betterment of Cybertronians fell by the wayside as she found herself more and more working to keep Decepticons from either falling into stasis-lock from their wounds or being outright killed. For the scientist and engineer, finding herself reduced to being a medic was a trying experience, but Electra made the best of it. As time passed and the war continued, however, Electra began to sympathize more and more with the plight of the Cybertronians who had not chosen a side. They deserved to be protected, but the Decepticons were slowly being driven back by Emperor Prime and the Autobots. What sorts of humanitarian aid the Decepticons could offer wound up finding their way into Autobot hands, more often than not, and that tended to upset Electra a great deal. The breaking point came recently, when Emperor Prime’s forces attacked a Decepticon research facility and stole the data, allowing Emperor Prime to reverse-engineer the transformation process and upgrade the Autobots to become true Transformers -- several of Electra’s closest friends and colleagues were terminated during the attack. The first major demonstration of the Autobots’ transformation capabilities came when they destroyed Crystal City in an effort to punish Starscream for his refusal to join Emperor Prime’s forces. The tragedies from the loss of her friends, coupled with the destruction of Crystal City, inspired Electra to secretly begin research and development on a project to design an exo-armor capable of being used to serve as a means of defense, bolstering the strength, endurance and firepower of the wearer in order to make them more capable in the field to help Megatron stem the growing Autobot tide. Three solar cycles later, Electra called for Decepticon Command to come witness the first field-test of her latest work, unveiling the exo-armor: Project Valkyrie. Unfortunately, the field-test for the exo-armor did not go as planned. Electra’s work on the assisting AI for the exo-armor -- an effort to increase reaction time to offset the size of the exo-armor itself -- resulted in the budding sentience of the AI, and it fought with her for control of the amalgamated body. Decepticon Command was forced to act to preserve the peace before Electra and the exo-armor could run amok, ultimately destroying the exo-armor itself and seriously injuring Electra from both the physical and mental backlash of the exo-armor’s destruction. Confined to a medical bed, Electra looked back over what went wrong, and concluded that attempting a second exo-armor design would not be functional. Her chassis weakened from the damage she had taken, she resigned herself to continue her behind-the-scenes work and leave the fighting for those better designed for it, refusing a rebuild on the grounds that other Decepticons would need the resources more. Twenty-one solar cycles later, Electra began to reconsider her decision when she heard news that Ravage, with the help of a pair of humans on Earth, had uncovered Skyfire in the Arctic. Curious, she began to examine Skyfire’s records, going over his design schematics to familiarize herself with them in case she found herself needing to help in repair efforts. Over the next solar cycle, she began to hear reports of an alternate-dimension Earth, one where everything was reversed -- the Autobots of that dimension were like her Decepticons, while their Decepticons were every bit as ruthless as the Autobots. Her curiosity getting the better of her once more, she began perusing reports concerning contact with this alternate dimension. And recently, her curiosity was rewarded when a report came in from Bug Bite aboard his ship Gobotron-1 – the alternate-dimension Autobot known as Skyfire was with him, and a copy of his design schematics included. Looking over these new schematics, Electra saw ways to modify the design to be more fitting for her. She began making alterations to the design, removing some of the bulk to give it a more sleek, streamlined appearance, as well as making changes to incorporate a third mode based on her original exo-armor project, effectively allowing the robot mode to be more heavily-armored in case she needed to defend her charges while on the battlefield. Satisfied with her redesign of the alternate-dimension Skyfire schematics, Electra decided to approach one of the most famed scientific minds of the Decepticons: Nemesis. Although Nemesis had his hands full in helping stave off the hordes of Junkions that had recently invaded Cybertron with the traitorous Autobot Ultra Magnus, he listened to her request and looked over the schematics she presented to him. He finally agreed, and the rebuild was scheduled. It took nearly two weeks for the rebuild to be completed, mostly because Nemesis decided to build a new body from scratch before transferring Electra’s laser core. But finally, the work was complete, and Electra was revived to find herself in her new form. It took some getting used to -- she had nearly doubled in height, and her dimensions were sufficiently different to where she had to reacquaint herself with the basics, but she overcame those obstacles and grew to accept her changes. Several months passed before Electra was cleared to engage in exploratory work, focusing on the alternate dimension the Old One had opened access to, and managed to pass through the portal. There, she began her mission of exploration, hoping to find the differences between her home dimension and this alternate dimension. With matters worsening, however, and the Old One plotting all sorts of evil for this new dimension, Electra finds herself at a crossroads. Does she risk trying to sneak back through the portal to her home dimension in order to continue the fight? Or will she risk contacting the Autobots of this dimension to help them close the rifts, knowing that she will wind up stuck here with no way home? MUX History: When the rifts closed, Electra was stranded in the positive-polarity universe. OOC Notes Logs 2019 * March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" - The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. Players Electra was created and is played by Darksabrz References ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Transformers Category:SG-Decepticons Category:OCs Category:Transformers